otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Alynah Blake
__TOC__ Alynah Blake is the grandchild of Adilene. She is adopted by both the Clarene and Dierne, and her mothers are Althea Altair and Lilibell. Her name stems from the head of the Blake line, simply called 'Blake'. She has a long list of attributes, due to her lineage. She is a giant spirit, comprised of rabbit and unicorn symbolism and attributes, as well as a fire and star spirit. She is a Troupe Leader and head of one of the offshoots of House Hale. She is also the Bane of the Laetha, acting as a hostile force to the god. She belongs to Vivant and Black Court. She has a wide number of children, being associated with fertility. She is technically the holder of the Adilene line, passing it on to any children she wishes. Personality Alynah is boisterous and loud, and she surrounds herself with many spirits, mostly femme spirits. She is proud, to the point of arrogance, and regularly butts heads with her adopted father the Dierne. She is incredibly indulgent, and she surrounds herself with delicacies in both clothing, food, and entertainment. She is also very cruel, which is most notable in her relationship with the Laethas. This extends to other spirits, and she seems to enjoy bloodsport. Unlike the Clarene, who is associated with slaughter-for-food, Alynah is associated with slaughter-for-fun and bloodlust. She is also a coercive spirit, often pressuring other spirits who she views as good 'additions' to her Rabbit Troupe to join. Her grandmother Adilene usually interferes in such instances. Relationships the Clarene : Main Article: Clarene the Clarene is Alynah's grandmother, and she dotes on her a fair amount. She is, however, also one of the few spirits who can actually hold Alynah back and reprimand her. This most often results in an ineffective tantrum from Alynah, though said tantrums cause the ground to shake and trees to topple with her anger. the Clarene has given Alynah possession of part of House Hale, making Alynah a head of her own house, and she is also allowed to choose spirits from the Black Court to bring into the Rabbit Troupe. the Clarene regularly interferes with Alynah's attempts to pressure members into her Troupe, however, beyond merely offering membership, and she also steps between Alynah and the Laethas. She recognizes the purging and ecstatic energy that Alynah brings to the West, and so finds her very necessary to the sustenance of the world, and she is also aware that Alynah is bordering on godhood, with her large Troupe of spirits and powerful lineage. the Laetha : Main Article: Laetha While each Laetha has a different relationship to Alynah, she is called the Bane of the Laetha because of the violence she enacts on the god. Between the Firebird and her, their conflict takes on appropriately epic, mythic tones, where the two are locked in an eternal combat - in which Alynah takes great pleasure. Asier, and many of the male or masculine Laethas, are frightened by Alynah, and more than one has been caught up in her claws and torn apart. She harasses all the Laethas in a myriad of ways, ranging from taunts to torture. She can also be equally cruel to some of the Laetha's devotees. At the same time, she regularly utilizes the Laetha's energies to create new children, though those children belong solely to her. Her ability to essentially steal the Laetha's energies and fires leads in part to the Laethas' fears of her. the Dierne : Main Article: Dierne Alynah is one of the Dierne's daughters, sometimes referred to as the Dierne's 'eldest daughter'. She is allowed, along with the Flower Maidens, to choose which of the Dierne's White Court spirits will join her Rabbit Troupe. She is both well-liked and well-feared by the Dierne's spirits, and the Dierne himself views Alynah as a beloved daughter but also frustration. Her pride often grates on the god, causing conflict when he feels she has stepped over the most basic of respect and manner. the Ophelene : Main Article: Ophelene the Ophelene acts as confrontation to Alynah's excess and violence, and she often goes head to head with the spirit. Alynah realizes her weak position in regards to the god of justice, and she utilizes trickery and magic to escape or divert the Ophelene's retribution. The two exist in constant tension, with the inevitable fall of Alynah to the Ophelene's blade always on the horizon. Althea Altair : Main Article: Althea Altair Alynah's relationship with her fire mother is strained. She views Althea as weak for supporting and working under the Laetha, and she regularly mocks her mother for her 'lowly position'. Althea is aware that she is weaker than Alynah and does not interfere directly in conflicts between the Laetha and Alynah but rather provides support for the Fire God, often giving the Laetha exactly what she needs to avoid falling to Alynah's claws or bats. Althea can also nullify her daughter's fire magic, though only for limited bursts. Her daughter takes on a paler and more starry-filled appearance when she has done so. Lilibell : Main Article: Lilibell Lilibell has a limited relationship with her daughter. The two usually only interact when Lilibell acts as the Dierne's assistant, and she is sometimes tasked with stopping Alynah's bloody orgies and raids. Alynah does not insult Lilibell and shows her respect as an equal, unlike her behavior toward Althea Altair. Lilibell herself is cold toward her daughter, due to Alynah's disrespect for her twin. Delicacy and White Court spirits also tend to disregard their direct children, which holds true for Lilibell and Alynah. Aster Aira : Main Article: Aster Aira Aster interacts with Alynah as another confronting force, often protecting his descendants in the Verzsou Red line. The two are said to create fireworks and light shows when they enter combat, and Alynah can lead Aster into madness if the two engage for too long. Unfortunately for Aster, Alynah is the stronger spirit and able to play him easily, both through mockery and violence. Casimir : Main Article: Casimir Casimir follows in the Ophelene's steps as a retribution force toward Alynah, though the two face off much more than the Ophelene and Alynah. Casimir protects those in the Verzsou Red line, but unlike Aster is able to face off equally against Alynah. They are both giant spirits and bring their powerful, earthy energy to their fights. Casimir is able to cancel out Alynah's bloody hazes that she can spread over cities or people. Abel Blake : Main Article: Abel Blake Alynah has a tense relationship with her uncle. Even though he is considerably weaker than she is, she seems focused on impressing him and getting his attention, going so far as to try to kill off any 'competition' (such as Aeron Blake). She is aware that Abel dislikes her, however. She defends Abel at times, even from her own Troupe members, and occasionally listens to his desires. Considering her behavior toward her own mother and her disgust toward Laethic devotees (which Abel is), this makes their relationship unusual. Aeron Blake : Main Article: Aeron Blake Flower Maidens : Main Article: Flower Maidens The Flower Maidens are connected to Alynah through the Rabbit Troupe. Both groups are raiding and ravaging spirits, tearing through cities and people in bloody revelries with the purpose of cleansing. Honoring Alynah Blake Similar to the Laetha, apotropaic offerings are preferred for Alynah. This is because of the chaotic and bloody energy she brings with her. She can be honored by giving or engaging in the following things: * flowers, especially amaryllis, pink lotus, and rose * broken tea cups * baseball bats * rabbit and/or unicorn sculptures * feasting, especially on sweets or unhealthy food * sex, especially that involves kink or BDSM * dressing up as a rabbit * dressing in lingerie Offerings ''not ''to give to Alynah are: * anything computerized or technologic * blood * bird imagery * slaughter (for food, such as killing livestock or hunting) * anything rotten Category:Spirits